Smash It Sue
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Story cowritten by a friend of mine on Deviantart. A game called Construction Chaos is introduced to Litwak's arcade, but is unpopular and is shut down. The game's villain, Smash it Sue, goes to the Bad Guy Union, and Meets Wreck It Ralph. K plus for rude humor. WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN WIR, DO NOT READ THIS STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


This story will be co written by Club-Kids, a friend of mine on Deviantart. This is about our Character Smash it Sue. She's from a game from the makers of Fix it Felix Jr called Construction Chaos, where the player controls a dude named Buzz Builder to rebuild a building as Smash it Sue breaks it down. But because the game is made unlikable by the hero, it gets shut down. Smash it Sue wanders into Fix it Felix Jr, where she meets Wreck it Ralph.

_**THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN WRECK IT RALPH, DO NOT READ THIS STORY.**_

Chapter one

The game begins.

Excitement buzzed through Litwak's arcade, as a new game was being introduced. This was a very special game. It was a spin off of Fix-It Felix Jr., made by the same company. They made the game as a thirty year anniversary celebration, and as a special way to thank the players. Mr. Litwak rolled the game into the arcade. He then plugged it in, right next to Fix-It Felix Jr. On the side of the machine, there was a message printed in big orange letters. It said,

"Dear Fix-it Felix Jr Players,

We want to thank you for your patronage of our game. Thanks to you, Felix and Ralph have had their rivalry for thirty years running. As a special present, we introduce Smash-it Sue. Please enjoy our new game, and don't forget to Keep on Fixin'." So, a young boy withdrew a quarter from his pocket. The game started to life, as other kids watched the screen with high hopes.

The opening sequence showed the antagonist. She was a woman with massive hands, like Wreck it Ralph. She had black wavy hair, some of it over her eye. She wore a red bandana, a tie dye T-Shirt with a brown vest, white shorts and tennis shoes. This appeared to be a very gentle person. The graphics were akin to that of Fix-it Felix, as part of the tribute.

The woman was surrounded by many forest animals. Squirrels, birds of many different colors, rabbits and other cute animals were there. She smiled as she petted a few. In big white Letters above her, the name Smash-it Sue came up. Suddenly, a massive yellow bulldozer came from nowhere, scaring Smash it Sue and her Animal friends off the screen. The screen changed, showing many animals fleeing the forest.

The screen then changed back to a building that was currently being built, the steel and concrete frame totally uncovered. The woman then stormed on screen, and raised her massive hands.

"SUE SMASH YOU!" She yelled, and began to smash the building in a similar fashion to Ralph. The boy watched, his excitement growing, when out of nowhere, a man jumped on screen. This man was short, and could be called a blob on feet with hands and a head,

"LET'S BUILD HER BACK UP, BOYS." said the man. There was the sound of flatulence, and a green fart cloud appeared over the man. The cloud began forming into letters, until it spelt "Buzz Builder." Many kids cringed at this. Buzz wore a yellow shirt under orange overalls. He had brown work boots, a massive black beard, and a yellow construction helmet, as well as tan gloves. Buzz then jumped on one of the beams, and the game began. The boy found he could move Buzz side to side, and jump up or down the beams as Sue smashed the building. One button made Buzz swing a sledgehammer, and the other made him shoot a nail gun.

The tools had two purposes: Fix things that Sue broke, or damage Sue. The nail gun was for distance, and the spent nails would fly all the way off the screen if they didn't hit anything. Buzz also had to collect nails if he ran out, as well as fast food items for powerups like invincibility, faster movement, and more powerful tools, as the building was a fast food restaurant. There were two more buttons, and a stomach picture with five green gas clouds in it.. One said burp, the other said fart. The boy saw a bird bringing an apple to Sue to regenerate her health, and the boy hit the burp button, as one of the clouds disappeared.

A white cloud flew from Buzz's mouth, as a belching sound emitted from the speakers, and hit the bird. It fell to the ground, and a one hundred appeared over the bird. The fast food also gave gas clouds for burps and farts. The goal was to deplete all of Sue's health while not getting killed. If Buzz was hit by falling debris, or if Sue Destroyed the building, the player lost. If Sue lost all her health, she would pause, fall to the ground, and cry. Buzz would the burp or fart loudly as a celebration. The building would then be finished, and Sue would sadly walk off the screen.

Many kids were disgusted by this, and so were a lot of parents. Construction Chaos wasn't played many more times that day. When the arcade closed, the characters went to Buzz's tent for a celebration. The man sat at a table, and began munching on a wide array of fast food, making a huge mess in the process.

"Sue," he said, his mouth full of food. Sue came closer,

"Yes Buzz?" she asked,

"You did pretty good," said Buzz between bites, spilling chewed up chunks of burger and fry all over the place, "granted, I did a much better job, but you did good." A pink bird flew and landed on the table, looking over the uneaten food. Buzz snarled at him, and burped. A cloud launched the bird off the table, "Stay away from my food." Yelled Buzz. Sue decided she had enough fast food, farts, and animal abuse for one day, so she left the tent while Buzz was distracted by a fart.

She walked along, and she saw a yellow bulldozer. At first she thought it was just for show, then saw tracks under it. It was to take her somewhere. She got on, and the machine lurched to life. It began to slowly move along the tracks. Sue had no clue where it was taking her, but anywhere was better than Buzz's tent.

First chapter done.


End file.
